The present invention relates to a display driver circuit and a display device.
A liquid crystal panel (display panel in a broad sense) performs color representation by using gray-scale (gradation) display, for example. Therefore, a signal driver (display driver circuit in a broad sense) which drives signal electrodes of the liquid crystal panel includes signal electrode driver circuits corresponding to the signal electrodes. Each signal electrode driver circuit outputs a drive voltage corresponding to gray-scale data held in the corresponding latch.